tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Battle at Celmetes
The Last Battle at Celmetes, also known as the 3rd Battle at Celmetes (CC: 19/9/5,271), was a battle fought between Azdark the Lych’s Kinglander Kore, and the 74th Battalion of the Imperial Blue Army of Sayerthenn, against the Aka Neighborhood Militia (made up of the Aka neighborhood, Anasic Warriors, and the Doronkon Slayers' Guild), and the 96th Battalion of the Anasic Armed Forces. The battle ended in a decisive Sayerthenner victory. Arriving by sea, the Sayerthenner invaders began bombarding Celmetes with cannonfire on the Lych's orders, but were promptly thrown back by the explosion of several undersea mines. These mines were manned to be functional, and were loaded with so-called "political humor" (as in blachumor) that resulted in both a coppery brown fireball, and about 100 Celmetish casualties. Earlier, all but the poorest six neighborhoods of Celmetes had been evacuated in fear of a Sayerthenner invasion. They merged into a single neighborhood, the Aka neighborhood, named after Akashi di Oningeni, a local folk hero who gave to the poor, and was said to slay dragons. The Guild Leader of the Doronkon Slayers' Guild, Shono Moso, named the neighborhood, and served as an interim leader until such time when Celmetes’ government reformed. Armed with dragons, guerilla tactics on behalf of the street-smart residents of Aka, and decent leadership in the Anasic Warriors, Celmetes took to battle. A fourth as large as the Sayerthenner forces, the Celmetites managed to do an excellent job. They wiped out all but 3,000 soldiers in the 74th, allowing the Anasic Armed Forces to directly engage Azdark’s unscathed ship, Blachand. Shono brought in his dragons as reinforcements for the Anasic Armed Forces, and the Lych finally decided to interfere. He beached his ship, which Shono and the 96th’s Goodlord, Bilaar Teth, correctly surmised was of shadow bronze; bronze blessed by crossing through a lychgate. Nigh-indestructible, and capable of tearing open new lychgates if heated enough, the Anasi-Anasi avoided shooting it with cannonfire, instead aiming to kill any soldiers on board, and began to board the ship, seizing it. The Lych stepped off the ship, and faced with Shono’s personal steed, a tamed burningjaw dragon named Partiro, literally “one who tears apart,” chose his only course of action. Trained in magicks by the blue mages, the Sukaari, and the Frog Wyzard of Yentenne, Azdark was the most powerful wyzard in history at that point. He created an abominable suit of shadow bronze, and began to wear it, and then killed seventeen dragons, whilst opening six lychgates directly above the Anasic Armed Forces, and thirteen above the Aka neighborhood. This used up gigantic amounts of magickal energy, and transformed 80,000 people into tallmen by ripping the souls out of their bodies. Shono was spared, and directly addressed by Azdark: "Akaman, it's people like you who make this existence more interesting. Your kind never cease to entertain me, I'll let you live. I'll let you see everyone that you love die, and I'll see hate fester in your stomach, and I'll see you give in." Aftermath: The 3,000 survivors of 74th returned to Sayerthenn in shame, however, one young man, Ha Ha Yu Ki Ki Na, was made the Fierce Blue King (the 50th Blue King of Sayerthenn) only a few short months following the battle. He allied himself with the Kaathi King, and together they conquered the Derish Continent, and much of the Delkish Continent. Shono Moso later forgave Azdark, if only to spite him, but also because he met the Lych’s finder (the human that a lych attaches to, and whose goals, and wills they always share) King at Kingtonne Oiaak Ohk. Oiaak was a prisoner of war suffering from dementia, and had such a negative attitude and outlook that Shono found it pitiable. Shono cared for the old King for six years in the Horser prison of the Cleaving Cave, and for a few months, one could have called them friends. Azdark, like all lyches, died along with his finder in an attempt to set him free from the prison. Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Military History Category:History Category:Doom War